pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor's Palace
in the Map Selection. |popularity = |level required = 4 }} Not to be confused with a similar map in Pixel Gun World called Kung Fu Village. Emperor's Palace is a Multiplayer Map introduced in the 11.4.0 update. Appearance The map is very symmetrical where each side consists of similar houses as spawns and does have a lot of details. It has a bunch of red houses, with each fort having green roofs. It also contains a few red towers, mostly attached to the red houses. There are also a bunch of tunnels and usually inside these houses and an elevated walkway on the left of the blue team's spawn. It also has 2 concrete walls with a yellow top on each one, along with 2 black lanterns in each wall placed symmetrically. It also has a staircase, which leads to the entrance area near the main gate. On the bottom of it, there is a pond. Strategy Flag Capture *It is essential to kill the player who caught your flag and to return it, otherwise, you won't be able to score points. *Use the Jetpack and fly up until you reach your base. *Use the 0xbadc0de in order to easily capture flags and to travel back all the way to your base. *Use wall break weapons, which will make killing targets easier in long ranges, especially if there are many objects and structures that are blocking your sight. *A good source of protection is placing multiple Energy Shields and Turrets, in order to protect your base from suspecting enemies. *Use Homing Missile weapons, in order to pick off Jetpack users. The shorter the distance, it'll be harder for the Jetpack user to dodge the projectiles. Point Capture *Try adding a Turret in the spawn of the opposing team. *Use the Snow Storm at an opposing player while they are trying to capture a point, slowing them down, making it easy to them finish off. *Use the Singular Grenade so that players won't be able to capture the targeted point for a few seconds. **Being pulled in a single area, finish them off with a powerful weapon. *Use a Heavy weapon in order to kill multiple enemies while they are capturing points. *Utilize Energy Shields to make it harder for the enemy to kill your teammates. *Area damage weapons make dealing with enemies attempting to your point(s) easier. Especially if the weapon has a large blast radius and/or damage. Trivia * This looks very similar to Kung Fu Village, which is a map exclusive to Pixel Gun World. ** The Fantasy Sword can be seen on the weapon rack in the center of the map. * The map dons an Imperial China theme. ** The architecture utilized in the buildings is based on the typical appearance of an East-Asian residence; sloped green roofs, wooden posts & lintels, and parched walls. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). Gallery EmperorsPalace1.jpg|Red team's spawn. EmperorsPalace3.png|Blue team's spawn. EmperorsPalace2.png|The courtyard of one of the spawn areas. EmperorsPalace4.png|The middle building. EmperorsPalace5.png|The entrance area, near the gate. EmperorsPalace6.png|One the hallways. EmperorsPalace7.png|The interior of the middle building Screenshot 2017-04-25 08-02-56-18.png|The Fantasy Sword on the weapon rack. EmperorsPalace8.png|The throne room. EmperorsPalace9.png|The walkway. EmperorsPalace10.png|A bird's eye view of the map. EmperorsPalace11.png|The exterior details of the map. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Themed